Needles and Orchids
by Gryffindor128
Summary: Human au! Dean is a tattoo artist looking for a new relationship, could the blue eyed florist across the street be the answer to his problems? (It's really more interesting than the description implies) Please Read and Review! Pairings: Destiel and some Sabriel- should be okay for 13 and over but rated M for safety. Warnings: some strong language and very light smut
1. Chapter 1

"You're doing great buddy, just a little bit more."

Dean exclaimed, pressing the needle to the teenager's arm. He could tell it was his first tattoo. The boy winced as Dean's hand moved, almost rhythmically, across his arm, swirling as Dean added the final touches to the words.

"Trapdoor." Dean announced, grinning as he examined his work. "Like the twenty one pilots song?"

The teen's eyes widened as he attempted to sit up with excitement.

"You like twenty one pilots?"

"Of course, they got me through a lot when I was your age."

"I'm sorry. But it's glad to know you're doing better now."

Dean chuckled.

"Why do you think I became a tattoo artist, I can vent my frustrations out on suckers like you."

The boy laughed before getting up to look at his tattoo in the mirror. He smiled at Dean, who tensed up as the teen wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you- I love it!" The boy shouted, handing Dean the money before listening to Dean's quick instructions on taking care of his new body art,before he left the shop.

Dean took a quick break and decided to grab some lunch from the café next door.

He walked through the door.

"Afternoon, Dean."

The barista replied, flashing him a smile.

Dean's eyes brightened up as he approached the red head by the counter.

"Hey Charlie, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Dean- same as everyday- the usual?"

Dean nodded, before asking Charlie about her day and taking a seat by the counter. She handed him his croissant and cappuccino.

"You are an angel."

Dean said, proceeding to take out his wallet. But put it back as Charlie held out her hand, gesturing for him to stop.

"No. I will exchange money for gossip. How's your love life."

"Charlie, nothing's changed since yesterday- nothing's going on. There's no gossip, so I might as well pay you."

"Dean. Stop. On the house today."

Dean sighed.

"Charlie, it's your café, I'll feel bad."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Dean Winchester, I've known you since were like five, and now you're concerned about eating my food?"

Dean and Charlie burst into a fit of laughter.

"Now," Charlie continued, practically shoving Dean out the door, "Go out there and find someone."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There's nobody out there- who's gonna want me?"

"Everybody. That guy who owns the florist down the street seems pretty cute. You should ask him out."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"If I do this- will you get off my back."

Charlie dramatically placed a hand on her chest.

"I solemnly swear that I will get off your back."

"Solemnly swear you're up to no good, more like it."

Charlie smiled.

"Was that a Harry Potter reference?"

"No."

"Are you sure-"

"-I've been spending too much time with you."

"I never made you watch Harry Potter."

"Okay, so maybe I read a book."

Charlie folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"...or seven..."

Dean admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"So, I'm gonna go talk to him."

Dean said, quickly changing the subject.

Charlie let out a small squeal of excitement.

"Okay, tell me everything!"

She squealed returning to her shop.

Dean took a deep breath before crossing the road. He could do this, he thought to himself, it had just been a while. Come to think of it, he hadn't been with anyone since Lisa...he didn't need to think about that right now.

He opened the door to the shop, cringing as he heard a bell ding. Crap. The guy was bound to notice him now.

Dean looked around until his eyes fell on a figure that was bending over some blue orchids. Dean loved orchids- not that he would admit that to anyone.

Dean cleared his throat, startling the man by the flowers, who stood up and turned to stare at Dean.

Dean immediately noticed his deep blue eyes; eyes that made the orchids look grey. They were the colour of a clear blue sky through a broken prison wall; the colour of a perfect raindrop on a blue aster; the colour of a river hurrying to join the great ocean. He let his eyes drift to the slight stubble that rested on the man's chin, and his apparent dark brown sex hair, hair that should definitely be illegal, Dean thought to himself- hair should not have this kind of power.

Cas looked up at the stranger. There were little words to describe him other than blatantly beautiful. His eyes. Eyes the colour of deep forest pools, the colour of springtime ferns, the colour of freshly cut grass, the colour of autumn carrot tops, the green of the first spring leaves on a plum tree, sea green, mossy green flecked with the colour of pecan shell, as green as summertime water trough. He let his eyes travel to the man's perfect bone structure, and his pink, pouting lips.

"Hi...I'm Castiel- can I help you with anything?"

Dean stared blankly at him for a few moments before it occurred to him that he hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah, sure, I was wondering if you could do an arrangement with some orchids."

Cas smiled.

"Sure."

He went over to collect the orchids he had so that Dean could take a look at them.

Dean grinned.

"I'll have one of each, in like a little bouquet type thing...I don't know what they're called."

"Buying for your girlfriend?"

Dean chuckled.

"No, no I don't have a girlfriend."

Cas eyes widened, he probably didn't swing his way- maybe he was just single- but it wouldn't hurt to ask- right?

"Boyfriend?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. I'm just looking around, I guess."

Cas nodded.

"Found anyone?"

Cas asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Dean didn't answer, he was too engrossed in watching Cas delicately wrap his flowers with plastic and ribbon.

Dean smiled.

"I love the blue ones," he said "but they're nothing compared to your eyes."

Dean thought to himself. His eyes widened as he realised he had just said that out loud.

"Shit- I'm sorry...I..I"

Dean was panicking, flustered, he clumsily took out his wallet and scrambled to pay for the flowers.

"How much do I owe you?"

Dean stuttered, tripping over his own feet and gripping the table. He was afraid to look up.

Cas grinned before handing Dean the bouquet.

"It's on the house."

Dean looked up at Cas, confused.

"No, I have to pay you- these are great."

Dean ambled over to where Cas was standing, almost knocking into him.

Cas chuckled before producing a piece of paper from the small notepad in his pocket. He wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Dean.

"Why don't you take me out to dinner some time and we'll call it even."

Cas said with a low, husky voice; a voice like gravel, but Dean found comfort in it.

Dean opened the piece of paper and saw, what was presumably Cas' number written on it.

"O-okay..."

Dean stammered, he laughed nervously before stumbling out of the shop.

He returned to the café, with a grin on in his face and a bouquet of orchids in his hand. Charlie squealed with excitement as soon as she saw him.

"So...did it go well?"

Dean smiled and proceeded to tell her about the whole meeting, before drinking another coffee.

"I better get back to work."

Dean said, walking back to his shop.

He smiled to himself, things would be different this time. He snapped back to reality and opened the door to greet the next customer.


	2. Chapter 2

After work, Dean drove back home. He sighed as he trudged into the empty apartment and slumped on the sofa. He felt something crinkle in his pocket- Cas' number. He wondered if it was too soon to call. He pulled out his phone and dialled. He crossed his fingers as the phone started to ring.

"Please don't pick up...please don't pick up..."

Dean whispered, he liked Cas, but maybe if he didn't pick up, Dean wouldn't have to go through the process of actually asking the guy out. He was working up the nerve but he couldn't help letting out a small gasp as Cas picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His low voice echoed in Dean's ears.

"Hi...this is Dean...with the orchids...I was just calling, in case you wanted to...you know...go out sometime?"

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Cas stutter over the phone.

"Yeah, Yeah...sure-are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm free- what should we do?"

"I don't know- why don't you plan something, and I'll text you my address."

Dean nodded in agreement, before realising that Cas couldn't see him.

"Are you still there?"

Cas' voice turned shaky and nervous, Dean sniggered slightly- it was nice to know Cas was as awkward as he seemed to be around him.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm still here- that sounds good, I'll pick you up around 6pm."

"It's a date."

Cas replied, Dean grinned.

"Don't be cheesy."

"I was trying to be romantic."

Cas rolled his eyes as Dean imitated gagging noises over the phone.

"Nice to know I'll be going out with a hopeless romantic such as yourself."

Cas said, with an evident tone of sarcasm.

"Was that sarcasm?"

Dean questioned, pretending to be offended. He smiled as he heard Cas chuckle.

"What's wrong with sarcasm."

"Well, Mr..."

"Novak."

Cas interjected.

"Mr. Novak- your satirical ways shall have no place on this date."

"Aw, you've outlawed my appeal."

"Trust me. Sarcasm was not your appeal."

The pair laughed over the phone, before Dean said that he had to go- although he was just anxious to plan the date. They argued over who was going to hang up, like two sickening teenagers, Dean thought to himself, until Dean realised they'd been talking for half an hour. He mumbled something about running up his phone bill, before rushing to his room. He was going to plan the best first date ever.

Dean took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. This was it.

His eyes widened as Cas answered the door in a white button down and dress pants. Dean smiled as he noticed Cas' wonky blue tie and dirty trench coat- clearly Cas wasn't used to dressing up like this.

"Wow. You look-"

"-over dressed."

Cas replied, blushing heavily. "Should I get changed?"

"No- you look great!"

Dean stammered, his gaze softened as he stared into Cas' eyes.

He stepped back as Cas shut the door and started walking down the corridor.

"Nice place you got here."

Cas smiled.

"Thanks."

Cas knew it wasn't much, he was a florist, he couldn't afford a mansion. He wanted to escape from his dad's money- from that world- so he moved to Lawrence, Kansas to start fresh. And here he was, going out with a hot stranger- take that dad.

Cas thought to himself.

"So, where are we going?"

Cas asked, as Dean led him to what was presumably his car.

"You'll see."

Dean replied as he got in. He smiled as Cas admired Baby, taking in her leather upholstery.

"Woah- nice car you got here."

Dean slapped the dashboard with pride.

"She's a beauty. Cas, this is Baby- my pride and joy-"

"-Cas?"

Cas interjected, Dean ran his hands through his hair nervously. He should really stop making nicknames for people.

"Sorry, I tend to make nicknames, plus Castiel is a bit of a mouthful- I can call you Castiel if you want?"

Cas grinned before giving Dean a comforting look.

"No, Cas is fine- much better than Cassie."

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Who calls you Cassie?"

"My older brothers, and my ex."

Cas shuddered at the thought of his ex.

They started driving.

"Dean, where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"If you don't tell me, I think this counts as kidnapping."

"No it doesn't, you chose to get in the car."

Dean replied.

It seemed like they were driving to the edge of the world. Cas was growing worried, sunset was near- maybe Dean was going to kill him.

They came to a sudden halt. Dean smirked at Cas as he practically leapt out of the car, moving round the impala to help Cas out. Cas took Dean's hand, it was rough, but warm and comforting at the same time.

"Where are we?"

Cas asked, but smiled as he saw Dean's eyes light up, as well as a boyish grin appearing on his face.

"My favourite place in the world."

Was all Dean said, before opening Baby's boot and retrieving...cameras and sketch pads?

Cas was confused, but Dean quickly took his hand and led him up some stairs.

"Come on, let me show you something."

Dean climbed up the stairs and gestured at the blanket and picnic that he had set up earlier. Cas formed a half smile- he looked so proud of himself.

"It's lovely, Dean."

Was all he could say. He was still taking in all the food Dean had laid out.

"I..I wasn't sure what you liked..so I kind of came prepared."

Dean stuttered, before setting up the camera equipment.

"What's with the camera stuff?"

Cas asked, leaning over so he could see Dean's face more clearly. It was sexier when he concentrated, his furrowed brow, lips pouting further than Cas thought was possible, his green eyes could only be described as fiery at that point.

"I thought I'd show you one of my favourite things to do. I'm a tattoo artist-"

"-really, that's so cool!"

Dean raised his eyebrows with disbelief.

"Really? That's the turning point for most people."

"Why- being a tattoo artist is like the best art form- you get to create art that'll be there forever, and it means so much to people, you help people express themselves."

Dean sighed.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to become a tattoo artist- restless kid."

"How come?"

Cas questioned, but realised that he probably shouldn't have from Dean's frowning face. But he wasn't angry, he looked sad, and reminiscent.

"I had a pretty messed up childhood- but let's just leave it at that."

Cas nodded, not wanting to pry further- this was only a first date after all.

"What about you- your family life?"

Dean asked, leaning closer to Cas, mainly to hear him better, but partially to get a closer look at that damn sex hair.

"I have 5 older siblings."

"Five? Damn- and you're the youngest?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"Actually, I was on quite good terms with my family growing up, only in the last couple years we kind of..."

Cas stopped himself, he didn't want to freak Dean out on the first date, he didn't want to tell him about how messed up he really was, but he had a feeling that Dean was pretty messed up too. There was a blissful sadness about the whole thing- ironic, Cas thought to himself.

"Anyway, why did you become a florist?"

Dean quickly changed the subject, as he noticed Cas was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, it's pretty simple, flowers make people happy, I'm just the supplier, I guess."

"You're the supplier of happiness?"

Cas smiled.

"Well, I like to think of myself as providing a service to the community. Remember that mysterious garden that popped up on the roundabout a couple days ago..."

"That was you? That was amazing!"

Cas blushed.

"Just wanted to make a good first impression."

"That you did..."

Dean said suggestively, he leaned in closer, looking Cas up and down, letting his eyes drift to his lips.

"Oh, shit, sunset."

Dean jumped up and went over to the camera, gesturing for Cas to come with him.

"Okay, come here, this is the best view to watch the sunset."

"You brought me here to watch the sunset- I thought you said you weren't romantic."

"I never said that- I just hate when people use clichés."

"And this isn't a cliché?"

"I hate it when other people use them- they're awesome when I use them."

Dean replied, Cas couldn't help but smile at the childlike tone in Dean's voice.

But he was in awe of the sun painting the sky with every shade imaginable, for a moment he thought he spotted the colour of Dean's eyes, but that couldn't be possible; Dean's eyes could not be matched, Cas thought to himself- they were too perfect.

Dean snapped some shots of the sky, before Cas leaned over to see, he nodded in approval.

The pair talked for ages, Dean told Cas about his brother Sammy; and how he was so proud of him for getting into Stanford, and how he was gonna become a big hot shot lawyer.

Cas talked about his brother Gabriel and his sister Anna, he spoke fondly of them, of their support of him moving away; but Dean noticed that he didn't mention his other siblings, or his parents. Dean knew better than to bring it up, he didn't want to pry.

Before they knew it, the stars at come out, decorating the dark depths of the night sky. Dean gazed into Cas' eyes, letting his eyes drift to Cas' lips, Cas did the same before leaning forward.

"Would it be cheesy to have our first kiss under the stars."

Cas grinned, looking up at Dean expectantly.

"Guess were just full of clichés."

Dean replied, brushing his lips against Cas' until he felt Cas kiss back. Their lips collided and Dean snaked his hands up Cas' back, nipping at his bottom lip. Cas caressed Dean's cheek before letting his hands slip to the back of Dean's neck, angling his face downwards. He licked Dean's lips before letting his tongue explore his mouth. Cas felt his tongue touch the back of Dean's throat, and let his fingers run through Dean's hair.

Cas finally pulled away, leaving the two men panting, but still gazing into each other's eyes.

Dean checked his phone quickly to see if Charlie had sent him any texts- knowing her, she'd probably be mad she didn't get minute by minute updates. His eyes widened in surprise as he realised it was already midnight.

"Cas. It's midnight."

"Shit- we better get back."

Cas replied. He helped Dean pack up the equipment and picnic, before the pair drove back to Cas' apartment. Dean didn't miss Cas' hand gently brushing over his in the car, and smiled at the gesture. He walked Cas back to his door, as they muttered their goodbyes, and shared a final kiss before Cas shut the door.

Cas leant back on the door and flopped to the floor. He should have invited Dean in. Dean returned to the car, banging his head on the steering wheel- he should have asked to come in.

Charlie was going to have a field day with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked into the café the next morning, a grin plastered on his face. He sighed as he knew Charlie would ask questions.

"So- how did it go?"

Charlie asked, handing Dean a cappuccino. He sipped at it before smirking at her.

"Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell..."

"You kissed?!"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Could you say it a little louder, I didn't think they heard you in Australia!"

Charlie frowned.

"Sorry it's just...did anything else happen?"

"Anything else?"

"You know...did you guys..."

"No- I'm a classy chick- he'll have to buy me dinner first."

Dean and Charlie burst into a fit of laughter before Dean gave her a serious look.

"Besides, this whole bi thing is new to me; I'm not really used to not knowing what I'm doing- I'm used to being in control."

"I know this is new, and that must be hard-"

"-I never said I didn't like not being in control."

Charlie smiled before slapping the counter abruptly.

"You better get back to work, Winchester."

Dean signed before leaving the shop.

"Okay, I'm going."

Dean returned to his shop, and was alarmed as a certain blue eyed figure was standing by his chair.

"Hi...what are you doing here."

Cas smiled.

"I took a break, I wanted to come and see you."

He stated, before sitting in one of the chairs in the room. Dean exhaled with amusement before plonking himself into his office chair.

"I had a great time the other night."

Cas said, looking at Dean with his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe we could do it again at my place."

Dean tensed up at the slight change of expression in Cas' voice. He knew what Cas was implying, but he didn't want to tell him that he wasn't ready. When it came down to it, Dean figured he was basically a virgin in gay terms. He'd never...done it with a guy before. But how was he going to explain this to Cas- maybe Cas would laugh at him?

Cas noticed that Dean was getting uncomfortable, so he got up and placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder, tilting his head to the side and staring deep into Dean's eyes, focusing on the glint in his green eyes, and the adorable freckles that dotted his face.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

Cas asked, concerned. Maybe he shouldn't have talked about going to his place so soon. They had only been on one date after all; maybe Dean had changed his mind. Cas didn't understand- he thought they had a great time- he loved getting to know Dean, but maybe he had asked too many questions. He hoped he hadn't pried too much.

"Sorry if I scared you."

Cas blurted out, startled yet hopeful as Dean darted his eyes to the side and stood up, turning to face Cas.

"I...the thing is...I've never really...been with a guy...that way..."

Dean stuttered nervously, rubbing he back of his neck before nervous laughter ensued.

Cas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was that it? Dean, you had me worried for a minute- don't worry- we can take things slow, if you want."

Dean sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you..."

Dean mumbled, Cas gave him a look as if he could murder him then and there before cupping Dean's face, so that their noses were almost touching.

"Dean...listen to me," Cas whispered, his breath brushed softly against Dean's cheek, making his stomach flutter with excitement. "You could never disappoint me..." was all Cas said before pressing kiss to Dean's lips. Dean smiled before kissing Cas back, and before he knew it, he felt himself being pinned against the wall, which, to Dean's surprise, he rather enjoyed. Cas let his hands trace patterns on Dean's chest, which was covered by about 400 layers of plaid, it seemed, he sighed before kissing Dean hungrily. He let his hands travel to Dean's shoulders and up his arms before he had his hands pinned above his head, against the wall, as he left a trail of kisses on Dean's jawline, starting to nip at Dean's neck.

"Umm...sorry to interrupt..."

A mortified man appeared at the doorway. Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he gently shoved Cas off him before backing away from him. He approached the man, gave him a sheepish look, before gesturing for Cas to leave. Cas nodded before mumbling a swift goodbye to Dean.

Dean muttered a brief apology to the man before letting him take a seat.

Don't think sexy thoughts; don't think sexy thoughts- Dean thought to himself.

Sammy...cockroaches...poop...

Anything to get the blood flowing away from his groin.

Dean managed to finish the appointment without his boner.

"Thanks man, I love it!"

Was the last thing the man said to him before leaving, finally, Dean thought- last customer of the day. He couldn't wait to get home.

He was just locking up, when he noticed a familiar, handsome blue eyed man standing at the door.

"Hey."

Dean said, closing the door, as well as the distance between him and Cas.

"Hi- that offer to come to mine still stands- but we don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

Dean smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

Cas followed Dean to his car.

"Why don't we take your car?"

"I don't have a car."

"Why not?"

"I can't drive."

"You can't- so how do you get to work?"

"I take the bus."

"Aw man, you're missing out."

"I don't see how Dean- I'm still being transported to work."

"Yeah, but driving is like freedom, it's like an escape."

"Okay Dean."

Cas chuckled as Dean drove them back to his apartment, pleasantly surprised and flattered that Dean remembered the way.

They arrived outside Cas' apartment, the pair laughing nervously like two lovestruck teenagers, Cas unlocked the door, leading Dean inside. Dean smiled as he made himself at home on Cas' sofa, while Cas went to make some coffee.

Dean's eyes lit up as he thought he heard the sound of some microwave popcorn.

"Popcorn?"

Dean asked excitedly, like a child at a carnival.

"I thought we could watch a movie."

Cas stated, Dean nodded before staring in awe at the collection of films Cas had.

"Impressive," Dean half spoke, half whispered. "Almost as impressive as my record collection."

"Records?"

"Everything sounds better on vinyl."

"I'm not disagreeing."

The pair grinned at each other sheepishly before Cas gestured to the films.

"Have at it- choose whatever you like. Maybe a mix, though."

Cas returned to the sofa to find Dean half already started playing the film, carefully hiding the case under a cushion.

"What are we watching?"

"You'll see."

Dean said, smirking at Cas, who smiled as he saw 'The adventures of Huckleberry Finn' flash up on the screen.

"I didn't peg you down as a Huckleberry fan."

"Well, I read he book- never seen the film though."

"You read the book- I didn't pin you down as that kind of guy Dean."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises."

Ca shuffled closer to Dean, and attempted to share the popcorn between them, but soon had to confiscate the snack because Dean was hogging it all.

"Hey!"

Dean whined, frantically grabbing at the bowl and pausing the film.

"I'm gonna make some more because you keep eating it all."

Cas gave Dean a glare of fake anger before dissolving into laughter.

"Okay."

"Hey, you ever see that movie Tombstone."

"Duh, it's like my favourite film of all time."

"Well I guess you could say 'I'm your Huckleberry.'"

Dean laughed at Cas terrible impersonation.

"That was great!"

"Really?"

"No."

Cas gave a fake pout, but Dean panicked slightly and went over to reassure him.

"It wasn't that bad."

Dean said, wrapping an arm around Cas' shoulder. He retracted it as Cas burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dean, I wasn't actually sad!"

Cas said, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

Dean rolled his eyes, nodding as he sulkily stomped back to the sofa, before collapsing onto it, like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"It's not that funny."

He whined.

Cas' laughter had subsided, and he joined Dean on the sofa with more popcorn. He wrapped an arm around Dean, allowing him to rest his head on Cas' shoulder. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' waist. The pair looked up at each other and smiled, each letting their eyes drift to the other's lips and back. They shut their eyes as their lips collided. Dean melted into the kiss as Cas snaked his hands up Dean's back as Dean tugged on Cas' hair slightly. Cas smirked before sliding his hands down to Dean's thighs, letting his hands travel further and further, closer to Dean's crotch. He stopped before looking at Dean questioningly, and resumed after Dean gave him a nod of approval. He rubbed Dean's erection from outside of his trousers, before abruptly grabbing Dean's legs so that he was lying flat on his back on the sofa, with Cas on top of him.

Cas was face to face with Dean and the pair resumed kissing each other hungrily.

Dean could feel Cas undoing his belt and removing his underwear. He moaned under Cas' hot touch. Groaning as Cas placed a trail of wet kisses down the nape of his neck as he pumped.

"Oh...god.."

Dean moaned as Cas' hands moved faster.

"You like that?"

Cas whispered seductively, after getting only a slight nod from Dean- not the response he wanted. Cas pumped faster and harder, putting more pressure on Dean's throbbing cock. This caused Dean to grab onto the sofa and onto Cas, as his other hand was resting on Cas' shoulder. Cas stared at Dean, the pair maintained eye contact, as Dean continued to thrust and moan under Cas' touch.

"Ohh...fuck..."

Dean moaned as Cas' moved faster.

"Say my name..."

Cas groaned, pressing a faint kiss to Dean's cheek before tightening his grip.

"Oh...Cas.."

Dean let out a loud moan, as he could feel that he was close.

"Oh...Cas...I'm close...I'm so close..."

Dean panted, Cas grinned as he continued to pump. Dean continued to writhe beneath him.

"Cas...ohh...Cas...CAS!"

Dean came with a final moan. His eyes widened in surprise as Cas licked his fingers, which were now covered with...Dean wasn't really focused on that.

But he couldn't help biting his lip as Cas slipped two fingers deep into his mouth at once.

Wonder what else that mouth can do. Dean thought to himself, he smirked before realising that he was...wet.

Before he knew it, Cas had gotten him a towel to clean up, after he had zipped up his jeans and redid his belt, he gave Cas a final kiss goodnight, before heading out the door. Cas shut the door behind Dean- how did the boy always manage to look sexy. Cas tried not to think about that too much, but instead cast his thoughts to how to thank Dean for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas worked through the night, creating something he hoped Dean would like. They were waiting on his desk when he arrived for work the next morning- Dean should not have shown Cas where he kept his spare keys. Dean's eyes widened with surprise, but he blushed as he picked up the bouquet of flowers that were laying on his desk.

He excitedly picked up the note that Cas had left with them.

Dean, just a thank you for last night. Sorry they're not orchids, but considering I already gave you some, I thought you might want something different; and since we're so full of clichés, I thought I'd give you some roses instead. I left a guide as to what the roses mean, in case you don't speak flower.

"Cas"

Dean smiled at the quotation marks around Cas, before opening the rose guide.

He could according to the guide, he had the traditional red, symbolising love and romance- Dean knew that one. He saw, what, according to the guide, appeared to be salmon- symbolising desire. Lavender roses- a symbol of love at first sight- Dean sniggered to himself at that one, recalling how awkward he was the first time he saw Cas. There was also peach to show gratitude and appreciation, as well as green- the printed guide said that this showed the constant renewal of life and energy. But Cas had written in scrawled handwriting, adding that he was sorry he couldn't find something that matched the colour of Dean's eyes, but they could not be naturally matched.

Dean blushed heavily at that last part, digging around for a while before finally finding a suitable container for his bouquet, adding water and gently placing the roses in. He stared at them, smiling as they sat on his desk. He made a mental note to go over and thank Cas when he went for his lunch break. Dean got out his sketchbook and started drawing. His hand skimming the paper skilfully as he the roses appeared on the page, as he perfectly captured the intricate, beautiful harmony of the colours, and the soft, delicate petals that were gently brushed by the wind.

By the time he had finished the drawing, it was time for lunch. Dean sighed, luckily he had a big appointment later- mornings were never busy- who in their right mind would get a tattoo before noon- besides drunk people of course- but Dean would never tattoo someone who didn't fully understand what they were doing.

Dean sauntered into the café, and after finishing his croissant and cappuccino, he made his way to Cas' shop, clutching his drawing so hard that his knuckles turned a whiter shade of pale.

He slipped through the door, shuffling along until Cas spotted him, approaching him with a smile in his face. Dean could feel that fluttering sensation in his stomach again, his heart thumping hard in his chest as Cas neared. Dean didn't know why he gushed like a teenager when he was around him.

"Hey- I wanted to thank you for the flowers- they mean a lot to me."

Dean blushed, while grinning awkwardly.

"Thanks, it was no problem, what have you got there?"

Cas asked, looking down at the sheet of paper that Dean was apparently holding onto for dear life.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a drawing I did of the bouquet..."

Cas raised his eyebrows and grabbed the drawing, examining it. Dean bit his nails nervously as Cas looked at the picture- what if he didn't like it? Why did Dean even bring it- he should have just come here and thanked him and everything would have been okay; not shown him a drawing like some five year old.

"It's beautiful."

Cas said, Dean's eyes widened in response.

"Really?"

"Yeah- do you mind if I keep this- I can pin it on the board, so everyone can see it when they walk in."

Dean blushed, before nodding, grinning up at Cas.

Cas closed the space between him and Dean, staring into his eyes before briefly averting his gaze to Dean's lips, before drifting back to his lips again. Dean shut his eyes as he felt Cas soft lips press against his, and Cas hands on his shoulders, pushing him against the wall. Dean placed his hands and traced patterns on Cas' chest, before he felt Cas take his hands and pin them above his head, against the wall. Cas started to nip at his neck, as his hand slid down Dean's shirt, causing Dean to moan as he felt Cas' hand travel further down, until the rested on his crotch area, teasing him from outside his jeans. Cas grinned as he felt Dean's throbbing erection from his trousers. He squeezed it slightly, making Dean bite his lip harder, tightening his grip on Cas' shoulder.

"Cas...please..."

Cas smirked at Dean.

"Please...What?"

"You know what...will you stop teasing me?"

Cas licked his lips, before leaning closer to whisper into Dean's ear.

"Why don't you beg a little harder?"

Cas groaned. Dean felt the tingling sensation grow.

"Cas...I need you...I want you...I...please just...just..."

"Just...?"

"Fuck...just touch me...please..."

Cas grinned before unbuckling Dean's belt. He flipped the sign on the door of the shop, pulling Dean into his break room, which had a conveniently placed sofa, as Dean would come to appreciate. He lay Dean down on the sofa, practically straddling him as Dean lay flat on his back. Cas pinned Dean's arms over his head, leaving a trail of kisses down his jawline and neck, leading all the way to his naval. He pulled Dean's trousers down, before smirking up at him and removing his underwear.

Dean moaned as he felt Cas' mouth against his skin.

"Oh...god..."

Dean moaned, going to grab fistfuls of Cas hair, but was surprised as Cas pushed his hands away.

Cas pulled away.

"Keep you arms above your head, pretty boy."

Dean nodded, lying back as Cas resumed, bucking his hips upwards as he moved faster and faster.

"Oh yeah...oh...don't stop...don't stop..."

Dean moaned louder as Cas swirled his tongue to his base, and gave a loud groan as he felt himself hit the back of Cas' throat. He exhaled sharply as Cas pulled away completely.

"Say my name..."

Cas commanded, groaning in his sexy voice before returning to his position. Taking Dean's full length into his mouth, causing Dean to scream out, as Cas repeated the action again and again.

"Oh...Cas..."

He moaned, getting louder and louder as Cas moved faster and faster.

"Cas...I'm close...Cas...Cas!"

Dean moaned, as he could feel the tension building inside of him. He knew he would do it any moment now.

"OH...CAS...CAS!"

Dean called out as he came, writhing beneath Cas as he continued to suck.

Cas was once again face to face with Dean, he wiped his mouth before kissing Dean tenderly.

"How was that?"

Cas asked, smirking smugly at Dean laying back, his face flushed red, panting on the couch.

"That was...I mean...wow..."

Was all Dean could get out, he looked up at Cas who was already getting up to leave. Dean grabbed his hand, gesturing for him to stay; he pulled his underwear and trousers back on before redoing his belt.

Dean kissed Cas hungrily, before attempting to push him back into the sofa.

Cas remained standing, but Dean could feel his erection through his trousers. Dean smiled before unbuttoning Cas' trousers and removing his underwear. Dean was nervous. He had never given a blowjob before. He thought he should tell Cas, in case he disappointed him.

"Cas...I should probably tell you...I've never given a blowjob before."

Cas grinned.

"Dean- that's okay...I'll, guide you through it."

He placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder before placing a tender kiss on his lips. Dean kneeled down in front of Cas, closing his mouth over him.

"Okay, so just start..."

Cas was cut off mid sentence- for someone who'd never given a blowjob before, Dean was sure as hell good at it.

"Ohhh..."

Cas moaned, as Dean sucked. He placed his hands on Dean's head, guiding him, pushing him closer. Dean rested his hands on Cas' hips pulling him closer. He tilted his head slightly and tried to swirl his tongue around Cas, much to Cas' delight. Cas moans grew louder.

"Oh...keep going..."

Cas moaned as Dean grew faster and more confident. Cas thrust into Dean as his tongue was at Cas' base. Cas groaned as he felt himself brush the back of Dean's throat.

"Oh...god!"

Cas moaned, moving his hips harder and faster.

"I'm close...I'm so close..."

Cas let out a low groan as he pushed Dean's head closer to him.

"OH...GOD...BABY!"

Cas came with a loud scream. His hands still remained on Dean's head as he continued sucking, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. Dean grinned as he pulled away.

"Not bad, right?"

Dean said, standing up, helping Cas put his underwear and trousers back on.

"Not bad? That was...amazing..."

Cas panted, taking a moment to catch his breath. He and Dean looked at each other sheepishly before leaving the break room.

Dean left the shop before giving Cas a quick kiss.

"Bye, I'll see you this Saturday

"This Saturday?"

"Our next date- I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock, be ready."

Cas smiled.

"I will."

He replied; this elicited another adorable boyish grin from Dean. Cas couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked away- it wasn't fair, Why was he sexy leaving as well?

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose- he needed to think about the flowers. But how could he, knowing that Dean was just across the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean knocked on Cas' door, an excited grin plastered on his face- he'd come to surprise Cas. He held a box of chocolates behind his back, waiting for Cas to answer the door. His eyes widened in surprise as a short brunette with a smug smile answered the door.

"Who are you?"

The short guy asked.

"Who are you?"

Dean replied, a hint of anger and jealousy in his voice.

"I'm the older brother of the dude that owns this apartment- and you are?"

"I'm Dean."

Dean's eyebrow furrowed with confusion, and still some anger, as the brunette's mouth formed an 'O', and then a sickeningly mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"You're the famous Dean..."

He stated, looking Dean up and down as he raised his eyebrows.

"The famous Dean?"

"Oh yeah, Cassie won't shut up about his new boyfriend."

Dean smiled slightly at being called Cas' boyfriend.

"Is he here now?"

"Yeah- Cassie!"

He called out, causing an exasperated Cas to appear at the door.

"Gabriel, for the last time- we've only been on two dates, I don't know if he's my-"

Cas stepped back as he saw Dean smiling at the door.

"I wouldn't mind being called your boyfriend."

Dean interjected.

"O-okay..."

Cas blushed, staring at Dean, the pair looked at each other sheepishly.

"God- cut it out before I throw up."

Dean heard from a female voice in the living room.

He looked over to see a pretty redhead sitting on the couch. Dean gave a small wave and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Dean."

"I gathered," the red head replied. "I'm Anna, I'm Castiel's sister."

Dean nodded before sitting beside her as Cas and Gabe bickered over drinks.

"I must say, you are hotter than I was expecting."

"Thanks...?"

Dean wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment- it could mean Anna thought he was fit, or it could mean hat Cas called him horribly ugly.

"Not that Cas has said you were bed looking, it's just he spent so much time talking about his feelings, the only thing he mentioned was your hair colour, he drabbled on about your eyes and-"

Anna stopped herself, but suggestively lowered her eyes to Dean's crotch before returning to their eye contact. Dean felt heat rise in his cheeks before Cas and Gabe finally joined them with drinks.

They talked for hours, Dean enjoyed getting to know more about Cas and his siblings. Dean said his goodbyes and was going to head home.

Cas held his hand, Dean spun round.

"Dean- can Anna stay with you tonight? I only have one spare room and Gabe already called the bed."

Dean smiled before looking at the red head.

"Sure- I have a spare room."

Anna nodded before grabbing her stuff from Cas' room, she joined Dean in the car. They soon reached Dean's apartment.

"Wow- great place!"

Anna exclaimed, admiring Dean's apartment.

"Make yourself at home."

Dean said, putting his keys down and taking Anna's jacket from her. She sat on the couch, before Dean sat with her, holding two glasses of wine.

"Here," he said, handing one to her. "You did a lot of travelling, Why don't you just chill out."

"Thanks."

Anna giggled after taking a sip of the wine.

"I think we'll be good friends Dean."

"Yeah."

Dean said, leaning back on the sofa.

He didn't notice Anna shifting closer to him.

"So- you're bisexual?"

"Yeah- it means I like guys and girls."

Anna smiled.

"So you get the best of both worlds?"

"I guess..."

Dean chuckled, he didn't notice Anna edge closer towards him, until she placed a hand on his chest.

"Anna- what are you doing?"

Dean tried to move away, but Anna had inched herself further so that she was practically straddling him.

"Shhh..."

Anna whispered, before pushing Dean, by his shoulders, further into the sofa, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Anna...stop!"

Dean managed to get out a mumbled muffle, before he was shut up by Anna's lips crashing into his.

He tried in vain to push Anna off, but he couldn't without hurting her.

He couldn't help his erection from springing as Anna removed her top and bra. She grabbed Dean's hands and made him fondle her breasts.

Dean tried pulled his hands away, and tried to push Anna's face away as she started kissing his neck. She unbuckled his belt, removing his jeans and then his underwear, ignoring his protestations for her to stop.

Dean was still pinned to the sofa, Anna removed her jeans and underwear as well.

"Anna- what the fuck are you-"

He was cut off as Anna placed her hand over his mouth.

"Oh...Dean!"

She moaned loud enough so that the pair didn't hear the door open.

"Anna you forgot your-what the fuck!"

Cas was struck with horror at the sight before him.

Anna got off Dean and scrambled for her top, leaving an exposed Dean stuttering in front of Cas.

"Cas...it's not what it looks like...I told her..."

Dean couldn't finish the sentence before he burst into a puddle of tears.

"Didn't realise you were such a good actor Dean- I don't want to hear your excuses...I thought...I thought you were different!"

Cas' voice was shaky as he could feel tears stinging his eyes, he had to get out of here before Dean saw him cry.

"We're full of clichés, so this was bound to happen eventually, right?"

Cas cried before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

"Cas- come back!"

Dean called out, zipping up his trousers and running down the hall, in an attempt to catch up with Cas.

He grabbed Cas' wrist, pulling him and forcing him to turn around.

"Cas- just let me explain..."

"What is there to explain Dean?"

"It wasn't how it looked- it was..."

"It was what Dean- you cheated on me with my sister- how can you explain that?"

"Will you just let me finish!"

"Yeah, I'll leave you to finish with Anna!"

Cas screamed before shutting the door and getting into his car.

Dean returned to his apartment, only to see Anna gathering her stuff together.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Dean yelled, Anna rushed out, leaving Dean to sit alone in his apartment. Dean glared at the vase of orchids on the kitchen table. He picked it up and, before he knew it, it was lying on the floor, broken, smashed into tiny shards. Dean punched the wall, tears streaming down his face; he screamed out in frustration and pain as the realisation of what just happened hit him. He lay awake in bed that night, and as much as he tried, he couldn't stop the tears from soaking his pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up the next morning- although he didn't want to. He just wanted to remain in a permanent, death-like sleep. Nothing seemed worth waking up for now that he knew he didn't have Cas. Every time Dean blinked he just remembered the hurt in his betrayed blue eyes- how they had gone from deep, warm and comforting to sharp, icy and cold.

Dean knew it was his fault, if he had resisted more, if he didn't have an erection, if he...Dean was running out of reasons, but he knew that he was to blame.

Dean's head felt like it was repeatedly being whacked by an anvil, over and over. Dean let himself sink into the pain, and embrace it, until his head thumping was a comfort- it was something constant. But Dean knew this wasn't good, so he took some aspirin to calm the headache.

He didn't feel like going into work today, he knew Charlie would ask questions, she would probably make him talk to Cas, and he couldn't face those eyes again. He couldn't see the look of betrayal and hurt form on Cas' face again. He knew they would both be destroyed. Dean glared at the clock on the wall. It was 9am- but it was 8pm somewhere; Dean thought as he poured himself his first glass of whiskey.

He squinted as the brown liquor left a burning trail down his throat. He found solace in it, at least he could control this pain- anything to forget about...him.

Cas trudged into work that morning. He sighed as he opened the shutters and flipped the open sign so that it was facing the front. He still couldn't believe what had happened- he thought Dean and him shared something special, perhaps he had been wrong. Maybe Cas was just a toe in the water, a test to see where Dean's newfound bisexuality would lead. Maybe he was just using him. Cas sighed. Doubts scratched at his mind, before he relented and a flood of questions clouded his thoughts. Surely there had been something more? It felt different with Dean, it felt like the feeling was mutual. But Cas had never been a good judge of character, he had learnt that the hard way with...Balthazar. Cas shuddered at the thought.

He stared at the drawing Dean had made. It was sitting on the wall. Glaring at him. Mocking him. Before he knew it, Cas grabbed the paper from the board, he pulled it down and started tearing it to shreds, he continued to rip and destroy until the drawing was split into what seemed to be a million pieces. It was lying on the floor, broken and defeated. Cas slumped down and joined it. He sighed, staring at the remains of the drawing, his eyes filled with regret and stinging with tears. He drummed his fists on the floor in frustration, screaming out until even his voice had left him and he felt as though his lungs would give out. Some part of him wanted them to- he didn't see the point without Dean.

Cas was hurt and confused- why was he feeling bad? Dean was the one who had cheated. Dean was the one who broke Cas' heart, and left it the same way Cas had left his drawing- he wasn't the first but Cas knew it never got easier. Dean should be the one feeling bad, he should be the one feeling guilty. But Cas still hoped that he didn't. He hoped that Dean was happy. He hoped Dean would get everything he deserved, even if it was without him. Cas knew why he was feeling bad- he loved Dean Winchester. God- Cas thought to himself- why the fuck did I have to fall in love with him?

Dean and Cas had been avoiding each other for a week now, and they both grew more miserable with each passing day. Even breathing became a strenuous task. Cas groaned as his phone vibrated once more; it was Anna, calling again. He sighed and rolled his eyes before answering the phone- maybe he could fix things with his sister?

"Hi."

Cas' voice screamed exhaustion.

"Castiel! You actually picked up-"

"-what do you want Anna?"

Cas said brashly, he was getting impatient- he was sick of hearing people were sorry from the people he loved- why could they just not hurt him in the first place?

"Will you tell Dean I'm sorry!"

Anna blurted out, Cas could tell she was on the verge. He squinted with confusion. Why did she want to apologise to Dean?

"Why should I tell Dean you're sorry- as far as I could see you two were having a great time..."

Cas shut his eyes tightly, scowling as he remembered that evening; as he remembered crying himself to sleep that night, or at least trying to. He simply lay, weeping in his bed, whilst the crushing weight of the betrayal hit him like a ton of bricks.

Cas shook himself back to reality as Anna's shrill voice pierced his reminiscing thoughts.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..I just...he told me to stop..."

Cas' eyes widened at her last sentence.

"What did you just say?"

"He told me to stop," Anna whimpered. "But I didn't stop...he tried to push me away but he didn't want to hurt me...he didn't want it to happen...he didn't...I...I still don't fully understand why I did it...I just...will you tell him...tell him I'm sorry..."

Cas dropped the phone, staring blankly at the wall as the realisation of what had happened struck him. Hard. He didn't even flinch as the phone hit the ground with a thundering crash. He had to find Dean. He had to apologise.

Dean sighed as he arrived at work that morning. Every time he closed his eyes, he could still feel Anna's hands on him, and he could picture the stinging look of betrayal in Cas' eyes. Eyes that made Dean want to smash everything in his shop. Eyes that he would never get to love. Eyes that he could not escape, for he saw them every time he blinked.

Those very eyes were staring into his that very moment, interrupting- clouding his thoughts until they were the only thing he could focus on. Dean could feel his tear stained eyes growing heavier at the sight of them- Cas' eyes were also filling with water. Dean jumped slightly as Cas pulled him into a hug; a deep warm hug that meant comfort and safety.

He looked at Cas, confused. Cas wiped a tear from the side of his cheek before he spoke.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips, before pulling away. Dean was about to speak, but was silenced as he felt Cas finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Dean- I know what really happened, Anna explained everything- I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to."

Dean's gaze softened as he looked at Cas. The apology was sincere, unlike many Dean had been given before.

"I love you too."

Dean whispered in a low, husky voice. He licked his lips before pulling Cas closer for another kiss. Their lips collided, Cas brushed his tongue against Dean's lips before exploring his mouth. They kissed each other hungrily, Dean traced patterns with his hands on Cas' back, while Cas had placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, he gripped them tight before pinning Dean against the wall, kissing him more roughly as the kiss deepened.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas finally pulled away, smiling at Dean who had a child like grin on his face before giving him an intense stare.

"I need you. This past week has been torture- I literally can't live without you; will you please take me back?"

Dean smirked.

"Only if you'll have me."

"Of course I will!"

Cas pulled Dean into a hug, he gripped him tighter than he ever had before- he never wanted to let him go.

"Would you like to come to mine tonight?"

Cas asked, giving Dean a pleading look.

"Sure."

Dean replied, nodding before closing the gap between him and Cas. He pressed a soft, tender kiss to Cas lips, caressing Cas' cheek with his hand. Cas pulled away, he gently grazed Dean's bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in again, deepening the kiss. He licked Dean's lips before exploring his mouth, their lips and tongues moving in sync as Cas' hands fell around Dean's back and Dean's hands were placed on Cas' shoulders.

Dean pulled away.

"See you tonight then."

He smirked, rubbing Cas' shoulder.

"6pm."

Cas said, before leaving the shop, practically skipping back to his own.

Dean knocked on the door, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as Cas answered. Dean took a moment to admire him, he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, which perfectly accented his eyes, along with some black jeans and that permanent, tangled, dark brown sex hair. Dean missed that hair.

"Hey."

Was all Dean could say, as he looked Cas up and down.

"Hi."

Cas replied, gesturing for Dean to come in. Dean sat on the sofa, furrowing his brow slightly as he noticed a Cas' voice was a bit more shaky than usual.

Cas was nervous about something. _But what?_ Dean thought to himself.

"What's the matter?"

Dean asked, placing a reassuring hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Nothing- it's just- I wanted to ask you something..."

Dean nodded; he gave Cas a warm, comforting look.

"I...wanted to get a tattoo."

Dean stared at Cas for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Okay...what did you really want to tell me..."

Dean could barely speak through his howling laughter.

"That...that wasn't a joke..."

Cas said.

Dean gave him a serious look, before a smile appeared on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"That's great- do you want me to do it for you?"

"No Dean, I was going to ask another one of my tattoo artist boyfriends to do it."

"Jeez, don't have to be so sassy."

Cas grinned before presenting his idea to Dean.

"I wanted to get your eye inside of a blue orchid."

Dean scrambled to get his sketch pad, he always carried one with him.

"Okay, can you take a picture of my eye- I can do a quick sketch."

Cas nodded before grabbing his phone to take a picture of Dean's eye. Dean brought out a picture of a blue orchid.

"Now let's take a picture of your eye."

"Why?"

"So I can make it the colour of the orchid, plus we can get matching tattoos- what's your favourite flower?"

Dean looked at Cas, who was busy racking his brain- he looked so cute when he was concentrating- Dean thought l. He wondered why he'd never asked Cas that before.

"Tulips."

"Really- why?"

"My last boyfriend would always buy me blue things- he thought I would like them because of my eyes. Since then I decided that my favourite flowers were tulips.- you can't get naturally blue tulips."

Dean snorted slightly before looking up at Cas.

"Man, you are something else- why'd you wanna get this tattoo anyway."

"You said that being a tattoo artist was great because you got to help people express themselves with their body art. I want to express my love for you through this tattoo. And I will love you forever, Dean Winchester, I know this because I'm these last few days I have not been able to work, think, even breathe without you. I love you. And I want that to decorate my body forever."

Dean stood, speechless for a moment before smirking.

"So cliché..."

He whispered. He pulled Cas closer for a kiss, clutching his shoulder more tightly as Cas' tongue hit the back of his throat. Cas led them to the sofa, where he and Dean sat, kissing each other hungrily. Dean's hands traced patterns on Cas' back as Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean pulled away, both men still panting and staring intensely into each other's eyes.

"I'm ready."

"What?"

"I'm ready...for...sex..."

Dean said with a low voice. Cas smiled before giving Dean's soft kiss.

"Are you sure?"

Cas asked, nipping at Dean's neck.

"Absolutely."

Dean replied, before Cas pulled him into another kiss and manoeuvred them into the bedroom.

Cas lay dean down on the bed as he started to remove Dean's shirt, leaving a trail of burning kisses down Dean's toned, exposed abs. Cas removed his shirt as well, leaving Dean to admire his lean, muscular body. Cas got on top of Dean, straddling him as he unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers and underwear, he teasingly stroked Dean's erection before removing the rest of his own clothes.

"Dean...are you absolutely sure you want this?"

Cas said in his husky, gravelly voice.

"Yes."

Dean whispered. Cas smirked before kissing Dean once more, placing his hands on either side of Dean's head. He grinned as he moved his head further down Dean's body, until he reached his crotch. He licked Dean's throbbing erection, eliciting a gasp from him.

Cas wrapped his mouth around Dean.

"Ah..oh..."

Dean moaned, as he felt Cas' mouth around his skin.

Cas swirled his tongue around Dean; letting his mouth travel further and further.

"Oh...God..."

Cas pulled away fully.

"Say my name..."

He growled in sexy voice that made Dean's erection throb harder.

Cas took Dean's full length into his mouth, causing Dean to grip onto the bedpost for stability and buck his hips upwards. Cas placed his hands on Dean's hips, urging him to thrust deeper into his mouth.

"Oh...Cas..."

Dean moaned. His moans got louder and louder as Cas moved faster and faster, humming and gasping as he went, causing Dean to bite his lip so hard he was sure it was going to bleed.

Dean screamed out as he felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat.

"Oh...Cas!"

Dean moaned as Cas repeated the action again and again, gaining speed with each turn.

"Oh...I'm so close...don't stop...don't stop...Cas!"

"Cum for me..."

Cas groaned.

Dean shut his eyes and came with a final scream of.

"OH...FUCK...CAS!"

Before lying down on the bed, panting; he grabbed fistfuls of Cas' hair, letting out a small groan as Cas continued to suck and lick the remains of Dean's orgasm.

"Your turn."

Dean said, going to lie Cas down on the bed, before being pushed back down.

"I make the rules..."

Cas whispered in Dean's ear before giving him a quick kiss. Dean smirked briefly.

"Okay..."

He replied, almost breathless as Cas turned him over so that he was lying on stomach.

*A/N then some gayyyyyyy shittt happened*


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke the next morning, his head lying on Cas' chest. He brushed Cas' neck with the top of his head, smiling as the blue eyed man's eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin'..."

Dean whispered before nipping at Cas' neck.

"Good morning, Dean."

Cas replied in a low, husky voice- it was more gravelly than usual. Dean liked that.

"Breakfast?"

Dean asked, Cas looked into Dean's eyes before grinning slightly.

"No, let's just stay here for a while."

Dean nodded before wrapping his arms around Cas, the two lay their blissfully, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

After a few hours, they were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Cassie? You in here?"

The couple woke with a start.

"Why the hell is Gabe here?"

Dean asked, giving Cas a furious look.

"I told him I was at yours so he wouldn't disturb us, I don't know why he came."

Dean sighed before scrambling into his underwear and jeans from the night before- he would find his shirt later- and answered the door.

His eyes widened as it wasn't just Gabe standing there. Sammy was there too, looking at him with a horrified expression.

"Dean?!"

"Sammy...what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to pay you a visit, and when I got there, Gabriel was at your door, saying something about Cassie and his boyfriend Dean, which I thought would be impossible because you're not gay- I came with him to help him find his brother...and here we are..."

Dean slapped a palm to his face.

"Sammy, I'm not gay, I'm just-"

The trio looked up in surprise as a half naked Cas stumbled out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but his black boxers and Dean's shirt from the night before.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm bisexual."

Sam's mouth formed an 'O' before laughing and then playfully punching Dean in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know Sammy, I didn't know what you might think- dad certainly didn't approve and I wasn't sure-"

"-Dean I'm gay!"

"Oh."

The brothers laughed before pulling each other into a hug.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Ahem."

The shorter Novak brother interrupted.

"So you're screwing my brother?"

Dean's eyes widened.

"Well, it's a little more than that."

He looked over at Cas and the pair blushed, looking away sheepishly.

"Okay...guess we'll just leave you guys to it."

Gabe looked over at Sam, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey, Sam, do you wanna grab a coffee or something?"

Sam smiled. Before looking nervously over at Dean; who was giving Gabe the evil eye. If looks could kill, Gabe would be dead as a door nail. Sam chuckled to himself.

"What the hell- sure!"

Sam replied. Gabe flashed him a mischievous grin, before leaving the apartment.

Dean frowned.

"Sammy's a baby- tell your brother to back off."

"Sam is an adult, Dean, he's perfectly capable of making his own decisions."

Dean sighed.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Cas smiled before watching Dean run to the bathroom.

"Dibs on the shower."

He called out. Cas smirked as he heard the water start running. Dean had left the bathroom door unlocked. Cas slipped in quietly, grinning at Dean's terrible singing to some old rock song. He removed the sparse amount of clothing he had on and climbed into the shower, causing Dean to jump out of his skin.

"Dammit Cas- don't do that!"

Cas silenced him by pressing a kiss to his lips, Dean melted into the kiss. Soon Cas kissed him harder, pressing Dean against the wall, allowing the hot water to trickle down his back. Cas could feel his erection throbbing, he turned them around.

Dean could see that look in Cas' eyes, his eyebrows raised dominantly, he licked his lips as he stared at Dean.

"What do you want me to do...?"

Dean teased, flashing Cas a playful grin.

"Get on your knees..."

Cas growled in a low, husky voice.

Dean was face to face with Cas' erection, he felt Cas' hands on his head, leading it forward. Cas moaned as he felt Dean's mouth around his skin, his hands still on his head.

"Oh..."

Cas moaned, as he felt Dean's tongue around him, he guided Dean so that his tongue travelled further and further, as Cas thrusted harder into his mouth.

"Oh...god...mmm..."

Cas grew louder and louder as Dean's mouth travelled further.

He pushed further, causing Dean to take in his full length. He groaned as he felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat, and Dean hummed slightly as he did so.

"Ohhh...Dean..."

Cas moaned; at this, Dean pulled away.

"You said my name?"

Cas rolled his eyes- couldn't they talk after the blowjob?

"Yes."

"I thought you were the dominant one."

"Just because I'm the dominant one, doesn't mean you can't sexually please me."

Dean smirked before resuming, he took Cas' full length into his mouth again, grabbing onto Cas' hips, goading him to thrust harder. Cas regained control of the situation, as he removed Dean's arms from his hips, manoeuvring them so that he had Dean pinned against the wall.

Dean pulled away as Cas held his hands above his head.

"Keep your hands there."

Cas said, before cushioning the back of Dean's head as he thrusted deeper and deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat over and over again, causing him to moan louder and louder.

"Oh...fuck...Dean..."

Cas could feel everything building, he was close.

"I'm so...I'm so close..."

Cas groaned, he came with a final "OHHHH...GOD...DEAN!"

He held Dean's head, grabbing fistfuls of Dean's hair as he continued to suck and swallow. Dean finally pulled away, the goddamn boyish, smug, self satisfied grin that Cas loved was plastered on his face.

"Was that good?"

Dean asked, almost innocently- he knew it was.

"Good...doesn't even...describe it..."

Cas panted.

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas' lips.

"Okay, I'll leave you to...clean up- maybe get some cold water running; and I'll get dressed and start on some post-sex breakfast."

Dean smiled as he left the bathroom. Cas smirked; he was gonna make Dean scream.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Samsquatch, tell me about yourself?"

Sam sighed- where did he start- he didn't really have a "normal" life.

"I don't really know where to begin?"

"Your family- Dean seems great- you two close?"

"The closest. Dean basically raised me- don't tell him this, but I don't know what I'd do without him."

Gabe smiled. He wished he could have this relationship with his siblings, Castiel and he were on good terms, but everyone in the family had grown apart since-

"What about you?" Gabe's thoughts were interrupted by Sam's question, Gabe wasn't sure what to tell him, but after looking into his big, soft brown eyes, Gabe decided to tell him the truth.

"Cassie and I get along, but we're not as close as you and Dean, and the rest of my family- we're not really that close."

Sam's face went from curious to concerned.

"How come- sorry, didn't mean to pry."

"No, I-I want to tell you...my dad, he disowned us. He left, relatively recently, about 7 years ago, said he couldn't take it anymore- the pressure and responsibility of having us as kids. Said that we dragged his reputation down. That's all he cared about- his reputation, and his fame. He left us with the money- but we never wanted that- we just wanted him. Sorry- you probably don't wanna hear this."

Sam sighed. He knew the absent father story all too well.

"It's alright, I understand. My dad wasn't the best either- he left me and Dean on our own most of the time- when I said Dean basically raised me, I wasn't kidding. It was just me and Dean, no money, shitty motels and a crappy dad." Sam didn't know why he kept talking, the words just flowed, they kept flowing, like he had opened a damn in his mind, releasing the years of hurt he had kept to himself.

"When dad was home, it wasn't much better. Dad was an alcoholic, when he wasn't out, he was passed or he was...he used to..." Sam could feel tears stinging his eyes. Gabe leant over the table, rubbing Sam's arm in order to comfort him.

"Sam," Gabe gave Sam a reassuring, warm look. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No...I...I want to- it's just hard to think about sometimes- I've worked hard to shut those things out...I don't know- with you...it just feels...different..."

Sam sighed before continuing. "My dad...used to beat up Dean- real bad. Never laid a finger on me though- I felt terrible- I...I never did anything to stop it."

Sam punched his leg, willing the tears away.

"Sam...it wasn't your fault- you were a kid-"

"Dean never got to be one because of me!"

"That's not your fault- that's your dad. He was supposed to raise you. He failed you both. You didn't fail Dean. Dean loves you- first thing he said when I asked him about himself- 'there's not really much to me, but I've got this amazing kid brother, Sam, he's gonna be a hotshot lawyer, putting the bad guys in prison, got a scholarship to Stanford.' God- he wouldn't shut up about you. He's proud of you Sammy, you're his whole world. You didn't fail him."

Gabe and Sam maintained eye contact, Sam could feel Gabe leaning closer. His eyes drifted to Gabe's lips before he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Sam had never kissed another man before.

Sam pulled away, eyes wide with surprise. Gabe smiled. There was a sort of innocence about Sam's eyes, maybe it was his first time doing this sort of thing...with a guy.

Gabe grinned before leaning forward to whisper something in Sam's ear.

"Have you ever been with a man before?"

Sam shook his head, causing Gabe's grin to stretch from ear to ear.

"Do you want to see what it's like?"

Sam nodded, pressing another kiss to Gabe's lips, kissing him harder this time.

Gabe lay some cash on the table.

"Do you wanna come back to mine?"

Gabe asked, relieved as Sam simply smiled and brushed his hand against Gabe's. Gabe took it, interlocking their fingers before heading to his car.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist as he started to whisk the pancake batter. Dean jumped in surprise, causing batter to splatter all over himself. He gave Cas an adorable grumpy frown. Cas smirked before proceeding to unbutton Dean's shirt.

"Oops...your clothes are ruined...better get you out of these..."

Cas said whispered before nipping hungrily at Dean's neck. Dean sighed.

"We just spent the whole night having sex, and this morning in the shower."

Cas pulled away, he tilted his head slightly.

"Does that mean you don't want to do anything now?"

Dean grinned before pulling Cas closer for another kiss.

"I never said that..."

Dean said in his low, husky voice.

Cas smirked before leading Dean back to the bedroom. He hastily stripped Dean of the clothes he was wearing and lay him down on the bed. Cas removed his own clothes and was straddling Dean. He pressed a light kiss to Dean's lips while guiding his hands to the bedpost.

Dean licked his lips and gripped onto the bedpost.

"Keep your hands there..."

Cas groaned as left a trail of kisses down Dean's torso, stopping at his crotch. He grinned as he heard Dean's moans.

"Oh...god..."

Dean moaned as he felt Cas' mouth around his skin. Cas' tongue swirled and moved, almost expertly around Dean's body. Cas found a rhythm, moving faster and faster, causing Dean to get louder.

"Oh...god...god..."

Dean moaned, he arched his back and bucked his hips upwards, thrusting further into Cas' mouth. Cas placed his hands on Dean's hips, steadying him to the bed as he took in more of Dean's length, increasing speed as he did.

Dean bit his lip as he pulled away.

"Say my name..."

Cas growled. Dean licked his lips, and nodded, as Cas continued, taking in Dean's full length. Dean let out a series of almost intangible noises as he felt himself hit the back of Cas' throat.

"Ohh...ahhh...Cas..."

Dean moaned, his knuckles grew a paler shade of white as he gripped on the bedpost grew tighter.

"Don't stop...Cas...Don't stop...I'm so close..."

Dean could feel everything building, he knew he would-

Cas pulled away, smirking.

"Why did you stop?"

Dean asked, still holding the bedpost.

"I'm sorry- did you want me to continue?"

Dean's eyes widened.

"Uh..yeah- you can't just start a guy off and not finish, Cas."

"How much do you want me to continue?"

"More than anything..."

Dean half panted- he just wanted Cas to finish him off.

"Beg."

Cas growled.

Dean sighed.

"Please...I want you...I need you to finish..."

Cas grinned.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want..."

"I need specifics."

Dean rolled his eyes- he was going to make him say it.

"I want your mouth...around...my cock..."

Cas groaned.

"You can do better than that..."

Cas left a trail of kisses down Dean's inner thigh, inching closer to his crotch, making Dean's erection throb harder.

"Fine...Fine...I want you to suck me off until I scream your name so loud I lose my voice!"

Cas' eyes widened at Dean's sudden outburst. He grinned before grabbing Dean's legs and wrapping them around his neck, nestling his head between Dean's legs.

"As you wish..."

Cas whispered before taking in Dean's full length, groaning as he did, he vibrations causing Dean to moan louder, writhing under the feel of Cas' tongue.

Dean felt everything build again.

"Cas...Cas...I'm close...I'm so close..."

"Cum for me..."

Cas continued, moving faster and faster. Dean moaned so loud he thought he might actually lose his voice.

Dean came with a final cry of

"OH...GOD...CAS!" Before lying back, panting as Cas continued to suck and swallow.

Cas placed a chaste kiss on Dean's lips before lying beside him. Dean turned around feeling Cas warm, safe arms wrapped around him in a comforting grip. Dean smiled to himself. He never thought he would enjoy being the little spoon so much. He pressed a soft kiss to Cas' hand, causing Cas to leave a trail of tender kisses down the nape of his neck.

"I love you."

Dean whispered, closing his eyes and relaxing into Cas' arms.

"I love you too."

Cas replied, squeezing Dean a little tighter in an attempt to tell him that he never wanted to let go, and that he never would.

The couple slept soundly in each other's arms, at peace for once, knowing that they were safe; knowing that they were happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean woke with a start. His heart was pounding and he felt as though he was drowning in the cold sweat that washed over him. He shuddered, breathing heavily, he scrunched up his eyes in an attempt to shut it out but he couldn't.

He could still feel her hands all over him, he writhed with pain, and couldn't help the tears from streaming down his face as he screamed into his pillow; he screamed until his voice was hoarse and he was sure his lungs would give out. He felt two arms wrap around him- it was Cas. Dean wanted to melt into his touch like he always did, but tonight he just couldn't. Cas frowned as Dean jerked away from him.

"I'm sorry," Dean sobbed, his words muffled by the pillow. "It's just when you touched me, it reminded me of...of..."

Dean could barely finish the sentence before dissolving into a puddle of tears. Cas ran over to the tissue box and handed them to Dean. He sat beside him, punching his own leg to stop himself from crying as well. He needed to stay strong for Dean. He flinched as he felt Dean's hand reach out for his. He took it, and smiled as Dean held it tight. Dean lay down, using Cas' legs as a pillow, while he continued to weep. He looked up at Cas and relaxed slightly as Cas gave him a comforting smile. He stared into Cas' eyes and gave it a squeezed it slightly as Cas mouthed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dean whispered, manoeuvring them so that they were both laying on the bed, next to each other. He sunk into Cas' touch as he wrapped his arms around him- Dean never thought he'd enjoy being the little spoon. He scrunched up his eyes, gripping tightly onto Cas' as he tried to fall asleep.

He eventually drifted into a deep sleep, he slept better than he had in years. Cas stayed awake, watching over Dean in case he woke up again.

The next morning, Dean's eyes fluttered open, he looked over to a groggy Cas.

"Morning."

"Good morning Dean."

Cas grumbled, flopping face first onto the bed, groaning.

"You get some sleep."

Dean whispered, giving Cas a quick kiss on the head before slinking into the kitchen and making some eggs.

Today was the day.

A few hours later, Cas plodded out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then rubbed them in disbelief. The room was lit only by a large array of candles, with petals of...orchids covering the floor. Dean was taking something out of the oven, he was wearing that dark green button up Cas had gotten him- the ones that brought out his eyes. Cas smiled to himself as he remembered that day, begging him to wear something other than plaid. Not that Dean didn't look good in plaid- to be fair, he looked good in everything. Dean saw him, and flashed him that self- satisfied, shit eating, patented Dean Winchester smirk, before placing the pie on the table. Of course he had made pie.

"Dean...what's all this?"

"Well- I had an important question to ask you..."

Cas felt a wave of panic wash over him- it wasn't **_the_** question was it. He loved Dean, but it was too soon for marriage.

Dean saw Cas' worried expression and chuckled.

"Don't worry- I'm not proposing- it's another important question."

Cas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not that I don't love you it's just-"

"- yeah, it's a bit too soon for that."

The pair laughed nervously, Cas sat down as Dean served him a slice of pie. It was apple- their favourite- Dean made sure of that after Cas had told him he wasn't really a pie person, he then made him the best pie, or perhaps the best thing Cas has ever tasted.

Cas took a bite. It was still as good as he remembered.

"Cas," Dean said, Cas looked up at Dean questioningly. "Do you wanna move in with me?"

Cas nodded, he was so happy, he wanted to speak, but accidentally swallowed his food in the process. He took a sip of water before coughing it back up onto his plate.

"That was sexy." Dean stated, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Cas frowned.

"It's not that funny."

Dean was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"Yes...it was..." Dean wheezed out. "You...then you...choking..."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Dean if you go any higher only dogs will be able to hear you."

Dean stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I'm sorry...oh man..."

Cas sniggered with him- it must have been quite the sight, thinking about it.

"I haven't laughed like that in ages."

Cas smiled.

"Glad I amuse you."

Dean grinned.

"Always."

"So, you want me to move into yours."

Dean nodded.

"Well, if you want we can live in your apartment where you have to wash your dishes when you have a shower."

Cas sighed.

"Touché."

The pair finished their pie and cleared up after dinner.

Dean sat on his bed, gesturing for Cas to sit beside him.

"First night in the bed as an official roommate."

Dean stated, pressing a tender kiss to Cas' lips.

Cas pulled him closer so that Dean was sitting on his lap, straddling him.

"I know the perfect way to celebrate..."

Cas whispered, before brushing his tongue against Dean's lip and exploring his mouth. With their lips still locked, Cas grabbed Dean's legs and pulled them up, so that Dean was laying on the bed. Cas placed his hands either said of Dean's head and crashed their lips together, before unbuttoning Dean's shirt.

"This shirt looks so great on you," Cas said, before sucking on Dean's neck. "But I think it would look better on the floor."

After Dean shrugged off his shirt, he pulled of Cas' and traced patterns on Cas' back with his hands as Cas continued to nip at Dean's neck.

"That's gonna leave a mark."

Dean bit his lip as Cas continued.

"I want everyone to know you're mine..."

Cas whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down Dean's body. He grinned before taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Dean gasped as Cas swirled his mouth around his left nipple, before paying the same amount of attention to his right nipple. Dean could feel his erection throbbing. He needed him. Now.

Cas kissed his way down Dean's body, smirking as he undid Dean's belt and removed his trousers and underwear. Dean moaned as Cas wrapped his mouth around his skin.

"Oh...god..."

Dean moaned as Cas gripped his base and took him into his mouth; growing louder as Cas swirled his tongue around his cock.

"Oh...Cas..."

Dean moaned; he bucked his hips upwards, but Cas held them in place as his moth moved further and faster. Dean screamed out as Cas took his full length into his mouth and he felt himself hit the back of Cas' throat. Dean thought he was going to explode as Cas repeated he action over and over.

"Cas...I'm close...I'm so close..."

Dean came with an "OH...FUCK...CAS!"

He lay back, gripping onto the bed post as Cas continued to lick, suck and swallow the remains of his orgasm.

Cas moved forward so that he was face to face with Dean again and gave him a quick kiss.

"Dean- do you want to top tonight?"

Dean's eyes widened.

"But I thought you liked to be dominant."

Cas smirked.

"Trust me, I'll still be the dominant- I'll guide you through it- you'll do exactly as I say."

Dean grinned.

"Okay."

Cas lay back and bent his legs, and Dean nestled himself in between them.

"God, I love you Castiel Novak."

Dean half whispered, half panted.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

A/N *then some gayyyyyyy shittt happened *


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Dean's eyes blinked open. He smiled at the sight of a sleeping Cas lying on top of his chest, their legs tangled between each other and his sheets. He let out a soft sigh as Cas mumbled sweetly in his sleep; Dean averted his eyes as Cas' eyes fluttered open, and were immediately illuminated by the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Dean knew those were the eyes he wanted to stare into for the rest of his life, although it might be too soon to mention it.

Cas woke. Dean had turned away from him slightly, which gave time for Cas to admire how Dean's morning hedgehog hair turned a gentle gold in light. His fiery green eyes burnt bright as he leant over to leave a trail of hot kisses down Cas' neck.

"Good morning would suffice."

Cas plainly stated, but the blush painted on his cheeks implied that he truly appreciated the gesture.

"Good morning."

Dean whispered in Cas' ear before gently nibbling it. Cas turned his face, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips touched, Cas parted Dean's lips with his tongue and explored his mouth. Dean felt Cas' hands tracing patterns on his chest; before he knew it he was being pinned to the bed by his shoulders.

Dean whined as Cas pulled away.

"Can we do it today?"

Dean smirked.

"Cas, we just spent the whole of last night doing it, but if you want we can-"

"- that's not what I meant. I meant, can you do my tattoo today."

"You were serious about that?"

"You don't want to do it?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that, tattoos are permanent. Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with it."

Cas smiled.

"Dean, I want to get this tattoo to show you how much I love you."

Dean sighed.

"You don't need to get a tattoo to show me that..."

Dean nuzzled his face into Cas' neck and sucked on it, Cas let out a hiss of pleasure as Dean continued nipping at his neck.

"I want to get the tattoo to show the world that how much I love you. I'll love you forever, Dean Winchester."

Dean stopped and stared into Cas' eyes. It was as if all that was needed to be said, was said in that one look.

"I'm so lucky to love you, Cas."

Cas smiled before climbing out of bed, leaving a pouting, unsatisfied Dean sitting up against the headboard.

"We better get going then."

Dean groaned.

"Fine. But I get first dibs on the shower."

"If you hurry, we could shower together..."

Cas crooned from the living room.

Dean scrambled out of bed and bolted to the join Cas in the bathroom.

The couple soon, after spending two hours in the shower, arrived at Dean's tattoo parlour.

"Okay, I'm gonna do a basic sketch and we'll go from there."

"Sure."

Cas replied, watching as Dean drew his 'basic sketch'- which as far as Cas was concerned, belonged in an art gallery. Cas was slightly jealous; he could barely draw a stick figure, but watching Dean work was a privilege. His hands moved in rapid, sharp movements, but the pencil flowed seamlessly across the page, weaving an intricate design. Cas noticed the boyish grin that he loved so much appear on Dean's face, those gloriously green eyes light up with ecstasy, and his pupils dilating as he created- as far as Cas was concerned- the most beautiful piece of art that has ever been.

"Finished!"

Dean held up he paper proudly, like a child searching for approval; his eyes still alive with fire.

"It's perfect..."

Cas leaned closer, purring into Dean's ear before gently nibbling on it. He began sucking on Dean's neck, enjoying the gasp he elicited from him, but frowned in confusion has Dean pulled away.

"Save some for later- we better get this tattoo done."

Cas nodded and proceeded to the chair.

"This is gonna hurt a little."

"A little?"

"Okay maybe more than a little for you, but don't worry, I'll try to be gentle."

"Okay..."

Cas closed his eyes and prepared for the sharp blade to pierce his skin. Maybe Cas' mind was exaggerating slightly- it always did that, just to annoy him.

"I'm gonna start on three...one...-"

Cas yelped in shock and pain as Dean pressed the needle into his arm.

His eyes were screwed shut and his fists were clenched so tightly he was sure his hand would break. Through gritted teeth he managed to croak out.

"What happened to two and three?!"

"They knew that if they arrived, you probably would have pulled your arm away."

Cas rolled his eyes- why did Dean have to know him so well?

Dean continued. And continued. And continued. Cas felt like this tattoo was taking forever.

"God- how long does it take?"

"The art of the tattoo is sacred- you can't rush art."

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry we're almost done."

"We better be- I don't think I'll be able to move my arm for a week after this."

Dean stopped for a moment, leaning forward to kiss Cas' cheek.

"I'll make it up to you with loads of blowjobs."

Cas' eyes widened, a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Well that was just a given," he smiled at Dean before sticking his arm out again.

"Now finish the damn tattoo."

Cas commanded, in the husky voice that made Dean's body tingle.

Dean soon finished the tattoo, stepping aside to allow Cas to look at it in the mirror.

Cas examined his arm. It was still there. That was a good sign. His arm felt so numb, he was sure that it was missing. His grin stretched from ear to ear.

"I love it!"

He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"I love you."

Dean whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Cas' lips, melting into the kiss as Cas took control. Cas gently pushed him, until he had them pinned against the wall. Kissing him ravenously.

Dean lead them away from the wall and into his break room.

"No sofa."

Cas stated.

"We won't need one."

Dean left a trail of kisses down Cas' jawline and then his neck, causing his breath to hitch.

"Get on your knees."

Cas growled, in the sexy tone that made the blood rush away from Dean's head. Dean could feel his erection growing.

He got on his knees, and started unbuckling Cas' belt before removing his trousers. He teasingly stroked Cas' erection from outside his underwear. Cas cupped Dean's face, lifting his head so that he staring into his eyes.

"Do I have to tell you what to do."

Dean gulped. He never thought being told what to do could be so sexy.

"Yes?!"

Dean squeaked. Yes, squeaked. He'd never squeaked before in his life. How did Cas make him squeak.

"Remove my underwear."

Dean did as he was instructed.

"Now, do I have to continue?"

Dean could see Cas was growing slightly impatient, so he proceeded. He wrapped his lips around Cas' throbbing cock, eliciting a deep moan from the blue eyed man.

"Ohhh..."

Cas moaned, as Dean wrapped his lips around the tip of his erection. Dean continued, swirling his tongue and taking in more into his mouth as he went on.

"Oh...fuck...faster.."

Cas grabbed fistfuls of Dean's hair as he thrust further into his mouth. Dean snaked his hands up Cas' legs and lightly squeezed Cas' ass.

"Ohh..holy shit...Dean..."

Cas' moans grew louder as Dean continued.

Cas removed Dean's hands and placed them around the base of his cock.

Dean moved his hands and head in a synchronised manner, growing faster and faster until Cas was left making intangible noises.

"Ohhh...fuuu...deee...ohhhh..."

Cas could feel everything building inside of him.

"Dean...I'm...going...cum..."

Was all he could get out, before he came with a cry of "OH...FUCK...DEAN!"

He continued to run his fingers through Dean's hair as he continued to suck and swallow.

Dean stood up again, flashing Cas a shit eating, patented, Dean Winchester grin.

Cas was still almost breathless as he pulled his underwear and trousers back up.

"Did that make up for pain of the tattoo?"

Dean asked, giving Cas an innocent look before pressing a tender, soft kiss to his lips.

Cas smirked.

"Do that again and we'll call it even."

"As you wish..."

Dean whispered, kneeling down in front of Cas once again.

Charlie entered the shop, looking for Dean, she swore she saw him and Cas come in earlier. Dean did tell her something about Cas wanting to get a tattoo. Charlie cocked an eyebrow and frowned in confusion. Where the hell were they? She would have seen them leave, he café was right next door after all.

Maybe they were in the break room.

Charlie opened the door.

"How's the new tatt-" her face twisted into a horrified expression at the sight in front of her.

The three of them were frozen, in a thick, and seemingly suffocating silence. Dean wished it would actually suffocate him so he wouldn't have to live through this. He pinched himself to make sure this wasn't just some horrible nightmare. Nope. It was the reality that was his life.

Charlie's horror soon turned into a mischievous grin as she backed away.

"I'm just gonna...leave you guys to it.."

She gave Dean a knowing wink, receiving an annoyed eye roll and disapproving frown back.

"So..where were we...?"

Dean goaded, licking his lips, causing them to turn a brighter shade of pink.

"Well, I believe we were..." Cas pushed Dean's head forward so that his lips were once again wrapped around his erection.

"About here.."

Cas finished his sentence, biting his lip as he did so.

"Works for me..."

Dean hummed, the vibrations caused Cas to throw his head back and moan louder.

After a while, the pair finally got back to their apartment. Dean had educated Cas on how to properly take care of his new body art and the pair went to sleep. The slept soundly, in a blissful comfort, wrapped safely in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

*time skip to a few months later*

Dean Winchester was a horrible person. It wasn't that was a particularly bad person, or that he was mean. But it Cas found that the most annoying thing about his perfection was that it wasn't annoying. Dean Winchester was a horrible person because he made Cas fall more and more in love with him every single day, and made Cas feel comfortable and safe and happier than he had ever been before. Cas sighed. Goddamn Dean giving him all these feelings he never asked for. Despite this, he couldn't help but smile as Dean traipsed through the living room in just a towel.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Cas' shook his head as Dean spoke, realising that he'd been staring at Dean for a while now.

"Can you blame me?"

Dean smirked.

"No, I completely understand, but don't you have work to get to?"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately- don't you?"

"Nope."

Dean simply stated from the bedroom, pulling on a pair of underwear and a old Metallica shirt.

"And why is that, may I ask?"

Cas grinned at Dean's enthusiastic laziness.

"I figured, today's not really that important, I don't have any clients booked in, what's the point."

Cas sighed. Dean must have forgotten. It was their anniversary. It's not like he expected him to remember, but the fact that he dismissed the day completely just dropped a heavy weight on Cas' heart.

"Okay...I'm off to work now.."

Cas gave Dean a wave before heading out.

"Goodbye Cas."

Dean saluted from the sofa.

As soon as Cas shut the door behind him, Dean put his plan into action. He sprung from the sofa, scurrying to his bedroom and put on some jeans and a couple of plaid layers over his t shirt and rushed out of the door. He jumped into baby and drove to the next town- he didn't want Cas to know what he was up to.

He had arrived, and had to make sure everything was set up perfectly- this would take a while.

Despite all the smiling faces he saw entering and leaving the shop, Cas couldn't help but wear a frown on his face. He didn't expect Dean to remember their anniversary, and he certainly didn't need something special. Cas didn't understand why this bothered him so much.

He knew Dean. Although Dean seemed like a laid back guy, he took his commitments seriously. He didn't expect him to, but Dean would have remembered their anniversary. Something didn't seem right.

Dean was hiding something from him. Cas could sense it, Dean wasn't one to slack off work for no reason- he loved his job!

What possible reason could there be for Dean taking the day off, and forgetting their anniversary- was he trying to avoid Cas? Did he realise that he could do better?

These questions uncomfortably settled in Cas' mind, until, by the end of the day, they were seared into his brain; he was convinced that Dean no longer loved him.

Cas sighed as he arrived home from work, as he plodded up the stairs, he bit his lip in anticipation of seeing Dean again, knowing that Dean was going to end their relationship.

Cas' eyes widened at the sight that lay before him. Dean was standing by the door, in the sexiest suit known to man. He was holding a..a..pie? Cas rolled his eyes- of course he was.

Dean had a boyish grin on his face; what was he up to?

Dean greeted Cas with a deep kiss, pulling him closer. As he pulled away, Dean leaned closer, and gently whispered "Happy anniversary." Into Cas' ear.

"I thought you'd forgotten..."

Was all Cas could say, an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over him- why did he doubt Dean?

Dean smiled.

"How could I ever? Come on, we're going for a ride."

Cas handed Dean a blindfold as they got into Baby.

"Why do I need a blindfold, what are we doing...recreating fifty shades or something."

Dean choked on the gulp of air that was stuck in his throat.

"Maybe later..."

Was all he could croak out. Cas chuckled, Dean still tried to be smooth.

Cas reluctantly put on the blindfold, and stepped out of the car, with Dean's hands wrapped around him. He was safe in these arms. Happy in these arms.

He bit his lip as Dean traced his fingers through his hair and undid the blindfold, while simultaneously placing a tender kiss on his neck.

"Open."

Dean said softly.

Cas opened his eyes, and was shocked at the array of green and blue flowers dotted around the room.

They were beautiful, but nothing could compare to Dean's eyes in that moment. His dilated pupils like pools of deep, mysterious darkness encapsulated in green. The kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That colour of the forest after it rains. That green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened.

Dean was tense, but just one gaze into those eyes and he felt all his troubles melt away. The eyes that meant comfort and warmth. The eyes that made him feel like he mattered, that he was doing something right. The eyes that made him feel that life was worth living. The eyes that made his life complete. Beautiful blue eyes. The word blue didn't do them justice. His eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore, see the foam flying into the air. His eyes were blue like the sky right before the sun disappears- dark rich indigo, with specks of wild colours here and there. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill- comfortable, warm, familiar. His eyes were that kind of blue.

Dean knew, these were the eyes he would want to stare into for the rest of his life.

"Castiel Novak," he began, getting down on one knee. "I used to think that I would never amount to anything. I would never do anything worthwhile. I would never find true happiness. And I was okay with that, for a while. But then I met you...you make me happier than I ever imagined was possible, and best of all, you make me feel like I deserve to be this happy, and despite everything in my life that's gone horribly wrong, I wouldn't change a thing, because I'm with you today. You're all I have, and you're all I need. And I want to spend the rest of my life, trying to make you feel the same way. Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

"Dean," Cas replied, tears forming in his eyes. "You don't have to spend the rest of your life trying to make me feel the same way...I already do...but I'll marry you anyway.."

The pair chuckled, and through voice cracks, tears and broken speech, Dean slipped the ring he'd produced from his pocket onto Cas' finger.

Dean stood up, and wiped a stray tear from Cas' cheek, he leaned forward, cupping Cas' face as he kissed him tenderly, their lips moving in sync. Cas pulled away, smiling, and, gazing deep into Dean's eyes, mumbled.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you too Castiel Novak."

"Technically I'll be a Winchester soon."

"Do you always have to correct me?"

The pair grinned at each other, they thought they could never be as happy as they were in this moment. The stared into each other's eyes, and leaned in for another kiss.

The couple lay on a bench, cuddling; their limbs were entangled and Dean was resting his head on Cas' chest. Cas placed a soft kiss on Dean's head.

They both wanted to spend the rest of their lives like this; quiet, comfortable, safe- together.


End file.
